


The Distance Between Us

by MinJaeBae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinJaeBae/pseuds/MinJaeBae
Summary: Stiles finally has the conversation about Derek with Scott... And now Peter is involved - - and Derek thinks that his uncle doesn't want him to be happy. But really, he's just trying to help Stiles. What will happen when he finds out the truth...?





	1. Meeting The Hales

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I'm writing on AO3, Ive been wanting to for awhile. I really hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 1: Meeting The Hales

Stiles sat at his desk, chatting with his best friend Scott McCall. Though distracted, he was able to strike up conversation. Scott seemed to be talking about his girlfriend. But Stiles was thinking back to what had happened earlier on in the day. A New Student had arrived. And his name was Derek Hale.

And Fuck. He was so attractive it wasn't even funny. Stiles realized recently, that he was bisexual. Seeing as he had a thing for Derek Hale, it proves that fact. The moment Stiles saw him, it was like time slowed. 

"Everyone, we have two new students. I would like to introduce you to Peter and Derek hale"  
After the teacher spoke, Derek coolly walked in the classroom in slow motion, along with Peter, who Stiles admitted in the back of his mind that Peter was almost as attractive as Derek. Stiles started to panic when the teacher told them to sit near him. 

Stiles lowered his body into the seat and tried not to make it obvious that he was staring. Stiles tried and failed to calm himself down. The only one who seemed to notice his behaviour was Scott, who was seated next to him at their desk. 

He sighed. Derek nodded at Scott for some reason, the puppy nodded back. And then Stiles literally had a heart attack. Derek looked right at him. 'Please don't kill me....' Unexpectedly, Derek winked in his direction and moved to sit down behind him. Stiles looked over at Scott with a confused expression...  
'What in the world is happening right now...?'

Stilies tried to keep his focas on the teacher, but he kept tensing up when he felt eyes on him from behind. After an antaginizing hour in the class, the bell finally rang. Releasing the students to their next class. Stiles quickly put (More like stuffed) his textbook, pencils and binder into his backpack. When he looked up, all the girls were watching Derek and Peter stand from their seats and strut out of the class.

The brunette turned to his friend, still looking so confused. "Scott...? What is happening in beacon hills?" The puppy next to Stiles chuckled. "Well, his mom is nice." Stiles gave him a weird look while they walked out of the class. "And you know this how?" 

Scott walked up to his locker and opened it, then spoke again. "I met her when they moved here, She's an Alpha, and since I'm a beta, she asked me to join her pack." Stiles's face turned red. "Which means... he could totally smell the arosual pouring from my body?" Scott laughed. "He knew I was a Werewolf.... Yet he didn't realize you were one." Stiles looked shocked. 

"Dad says I'm different from normal werewolves... Like the purple eye trait that is passed down from my mothers side... and the fact that I can mask my werewolfy presence, is pretty awesome." Stiles then closed Scott's locker for him, seeing as he has like a million textbooks in his arms. Then headed to Chemistry. 

"You know, which is ironc cuz you can't focas properly without Adderall." Scott said, which made Stiles nod. "I know right?" When they walked in, they were met with their substitute Chem teacher, Ms. Kate Argent. Stiles thought she was an ok teacher. But then he noticed, she was talking to Derek. And boy did Stiles start to get angry. 

She seemed to be talking up to Derek, and acting like a school girl in front of her crush. Stiles huffed and walked over to where Peter is. And began to speak. "What's with that?" He asked in a hushed tone. "I think the teacher is flirting with Derek." The brunette stated while doodling on a piece of lined paper. 

Stiles looked more pissed by the second. And Scott could see that. He tried to calm his friend down as much as possible...But... Peter saw it. The flash of Stiles's pretty purple eyes. The other werewolf looked shocked. Peter was about to ask about it when he heard Stiles grunt something along the lines of: "Get her away from him." Scott, in an effort to calm his friend, walked over to Derek and dragged him over to them by his arm. 

"Hey, what the hell - -" Derek was about to yell at them when he heard soft growling noises. "Scott, get Ms. Argent out of here. NOW." The puppy nodded and ran over to Kate. And told her Stiles was having a panic attack. She nodded and left the room. 

"What's happening?!" Derek yelled. "ok so don't panic... But Stiles is also a werewolf......? " Peter sighed and the three boys guided Stiles out of the school and into his jeep. While Peter drove the car, Scott sat in the back seat with Stiles. 

Said male's growls were getting louder and his eyes were shining their beautiful purple colour. Then the whining started. "Can someone explain what happened?!" Derek yelled. Scott sighed and started to speak. "Peter just mentioned that it looked like Ms. Kate was flirting with you... And Stiles just freaked..." Derek tensed. "W-what? Are you for real? Well maybe mom will know more.." 

The three Werewolves sat in silence, the only sounds were the soft Whining and whimpering coming from Stiles, who had passed out. 

Finally, the Four arrived at the Hale house. They literally had to drag Stiles out of his jeep before dragging him into the house. Talia didn't looked pleased when they burst into the house startling everyone. (except Derek's Dad) "Mom, we have a problem?" Talia walked up to the boys. 

"What's happening?" She asked, then saw an unconscious Stiles being held up by Scott and Peter. "I don't know what's going on with Stiles. He freaked out in class..." Derek said. 

Talia gave a confused face. "How can we help? He's human...?" Scott sighed again, and looked at the Alpha. "Stiles is... Also a werewolf... But he's different then us... He's a Purpura Luscinus Bestiam..." Talia's eyes went wide. Scott and Peter laid Stiles on the couch in the family room.

"How is that possible? Purpura Luscinus Bestiam's are a rare species of WereBeasts..." Everyone in the room went silent. "I received the gene from my mom..." Stiles said softly. Talia nodded and left the room for a bit. But came back with a beautiful purple crystal with a triskelion carved on it.

"The Purpura Luscinus Bestiam has the power to do great things. This necklace helps amplify each and every move you make. Use it wisely." Talia passed the necklace to Stiles, and smiled sweetly at him. Stiles took the crystal from the Alpha and put it on. The 15 year old instantly felt himself calm down. 

He looked over at the Alpha with a smile. And for the first time in so long, he felt like he had a mother. The brunette sadly looked at the women, and she took his hand. "May I ask you something?" Talia asked. Stiles squeezed her hand back, feeling the motherly aura around the Alpha swimming around Stiles. 

"Yes Ms. Hale." Stiles said. She smiled at him again. "Would you and Scott like to join our pack? I know he said he'd think about it, and I think I understand why. Because he wasn't sure if we'd let you in? Is that right Scott?" She looked over at Scott, and he gave her a nod. "So, you'll let me join the Hale Pack?" 

Talia nodded and patted Stiles's head, and in his mind, he wondered why she was acting so motherly towards him. 

Later, they had sat down for dinner. They even called Sheriff Stilinski over, so Talia could explain what happened. While the two were talking, Stiles, Peter, Derek, and Scott were sitting at the dinner table with Derek's father. 

The man told us to just call him S. Stiles and Scott didn't know why, but they guessed that maybe he was a fugitive, and since the Sheriff was in his house, he was being cautious. "So, Stiles. I guess the legend of the Purple Eyed Beast is real." S said casually. Stiles nodded and flashed his brilliant purple eyes to S. The burly man's eyes widened, never before did he ever see such beautiful eyes on an werewolf. 

Talia runs over in a has after talking to Stiles's  
Father. And grabs Stiles by his shoulders. "Stiles, is it true that your mother, Claudia, was The Grand Alpha?!" Stiles jumped and looked at Talia and nodded. 

"Yea? What of it?" Talia had talked like she couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. "since she died that would mean that she passed it down to you. Your now the Grand Alpha." literally everyone in the room gasped. 

Tbc


	2. Enter The Nemeton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles doesn't believe that what he has is a gift, and storms off. Only to be talked to by Derek. But then, when derek leaves him alone, Stiles gets pulled away from the house and runs around in the woods, to find something unusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you so much for the comments and kudos this story is getting, it means a lot to me! I really hope your enjoying the story so far!

Last Time On The Distance Between Us

 "Stiles, is it true that your mother, Claudia, was The Grand Alpha?!" Stiles jumped and looked at Talia. Then nodded.

"Yea? What of it?" Talia had talked like she couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. "Since she died that would mean that she passed it down to you. You are now the Grand Alpha." literally everyone in the room gasped.

 

Now... 

 

Stiles stared at her. Then burst out laughing. "That's funny. Me the Grand Alpha? Okay then." Derek from where he was sitting moved closer to the brown haired male. "If my mom says you are, then what you have is a gift." The beta said. "I'm sorry Ms. Hale, but all it's done ruined my life, and killed my mom. It isn't a gift like you say. It's a curse." Stiles walked away and went up to the upstairs bathroom. Then shut the door. 

Derek followed Stiles up as well and stood in front of the door. "Stiles, are you alright?" he asked, listening for an answer. All he heard was soft sobbing coming from the closed door. "Stiles?" Derek heard water running, then Stiles opened the door, his eyes were slightly red from crying. "I'm sorry, I think I over reacted..." 

Derek smiled slightly and put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles smiled back and put a hand on Derek's. "You wanna hang In my room? I wanna show you something." the other male smiled brightly, and followed Derek to his room. "Sounds fun," He said, in a slightly sarcastic tone. 

The two walked into Derek's room, single file. The room was big and and was adorned with dark curtains. A large bed with drapes sat in the middle of the room. And a holly wood desk was on the other side of the room, adorned with his computer, textbooks, backpack, and a picture frame on its surface. 

Stiles looked around the room, amazed. Then walked over to his desk and picked up the picture frame that was on Derek's desk. The Grand Alpha smiled softly at all the smiles on their faces. He then looked over at Derek, slightly confused when he saw some people who he didn't recognize in the photo. "Who are they?" He asked. 

Derek smiled and began to speak. "They are my cousins, Tanner age 10, Thomas age 11, Kay, And Kai aged 16, Jared age 9, and Jake aged 13. They're all at a sleepover with their friends from school That's why you didn't see them tonight..." The black haired boy said. Stiles' smile grew bigger and looked over at Derek again. Getting lost in his eyes. The two's arms were pressed against each other, making the sexual tension in the room increase. 

Derek, being the more confident one, made the first move, slowly moving his hand closer to Stiles' hand. The two were slowly leaning in, their lips were inches apart when the two 15-year-olds heard Peter yell from the hall. "Hey! I can smell your raging hormones from out here, so stop it!" Peter pushed the door open, and Stiles and Derek jumped away from each other in shock. 

"Do you not know how to knock?!" Derek Yelled, while Stiles stood behind him blushing. "Not when you might do something. I'm leaving the door open. By the way, Laura and Cora just got home." He said and walked out of the room. 

"Well, that was embarrassing..." Derek said Stiles finally was able to speak. "Uhm. Wasn't there something you wanted to show me?" He asked, "Oh, yeah!" Derek walked over and pulled his drawer open, and pulled out his Triskele.

"This is a Triskele. It represents many things. For some people it represents The Sun, The Moon, The Truth. But for me, its Alpha, Beta, Omega. It helps a werewolf learn to control themselves during a full moon." Stiles was mesmerized by the Triskele. 'It's so pretty...' He thought and gazed sweetly over at Derek, who's face turned a little red. 

 

"W-well, uh, it's really cool... I was never really in control till now." Stiles said and sat on Derek's bed and fiddled with his fingers. "Yeah, hey, can you stay here for a second?" Stiles nodded and Derek left the room. 

For a few minutes, Stiles sat in silence. Then, as if a switch was flipped, Stiles started to feel a surge of power flow throughout his body. His eyes glowed purple, but this time it was different. Then he ran, at full speed Down the hall. He then jumped down the stairs. It was like he lost control of his body. 

"Stiles? STILES!" Stiles threw the door open when Talia called for him. The Great Alpha just stared at her and kept going, then disappeared into the forest. "Peter! Derek! GO AFTER HIM!" The two nodded and took off after Stiles. 

 

To be quite honest, Stiles didn't know where he was going. He kept running until he found himself at a stump. Said stump was large, Stiles didn't know why, but it was like this area of the forest was pulling him towards it. Stiles was cautious but hesitantly reached for said stump. And then he fell to his knees. 

Pain spread throughout his body, and voices filled his ears. The voices kept repeating "Give The Nemeton Power, Stiles. Sacrifice..." Stiles started to feel so light headed that he hobbled himself towards some doors he noticed a foot or two away from The Nemeton, as the voice called it. The Grand Alpha pulled the doors to the root seller open to find Celtic symbols on the ends of the Nemeton's roots, and proped himself up on the walls. Stiles started to hear the voices get louder.

He tried to tune them out, but it kept getting louder and louder. Until Stiles couldn't even stand. For him, it felt like time had slowed. And Slowly, he was slipping into a dreamless sleep. When he opened his eyes, Derek and Peter were both holding him up.   
Stiles felt himself slip in and out of consciousness during the walk back to the house. 

When Stiles came to, he found himself on the Hale's couch. Talia was lightly dabbing a cloth on Stiles' forehead. She smiled down at the boy. Cautiously, Stiles sat up, only to be met with a searing headache. Stiles then laid back down. "My head hurts... What happened, and how long have I been out?" He asked. "You ran off into the forest. Derek and Peter Went after you. You've been out for six hours."

She said and patted Stiles' head softly. Stiles never really experienced this all his life. So he leaned into her touch. "Y'know, Derek was watching over you. I literally had to drag him to his room, so he could give you some space." She said with a smile. Stiles laughed and fell asleep again. 

Later, Derek had came down to see how Stiles was. He smiled when he saw that Stiles wasn't in pain anymore. The black haired boy tossled The Grand Alpha's hair softly, then walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. And before he walked back upstairs he heard Stiles faintly say his name. 

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a nice day. I'll try to get another chapter up soon!! Bye for now!   
> -From Your Friendly Neighborhood Stilie Hale


	3. Chaos Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, in the event that Stiles gets sick, he offers his room to the other so he doesnt have to sleep on an uncomfertable couch. but what happens when Stiles' wolf spirit ends up talking to Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been having some family issues, and writers block was also a factor. But I finally finished. 
> 
> Id like to give a big thank you to BleedingBlueKunoichi, StormeChase06, Alex, panterka1308, Duracez, sunnylight171, Tesssa88, Cecile78, and the 11 guests that read and/or commented/Kudo my story. you amazing people are the reason why i got out of my writers block by just reading your comments and seeing all the kudos left. Thank You all so much!

Last Time on The Distance Between Us...

Later, Derek had come down to see how Stiles was. He smiled when he saw that Stiles wasn't in pain anymore. The dark-haired boy tossled The Grand Alpha's hair softly, then walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. And before he walked back upstairs he heard Stiles faintly say his name.

 

Now...

 

Stiles woke up in a cold sweat, and gasped. His body was feeling all kinds of things as he slowly walked up the stairs, to the bathroom. Bile threatening to make its way up his throat. Stiles whimpered and entered, to find Derek in there drinking a glass of water. "Der..." He slurred and fell to his knees. Derek noticed and caught the other 15-year-old in his arms.

"Sti!? Are you alright?!" It felt like Derek was a long distance away. Derek lifted Stiles and sat him on the toilet seat. Then rushed to fill the glass with water he was drinking out of a moment ago. "Here Stiles." He said and helped him drink out of the glass. Stiles started to feel less dizzy. Peter walked out of his room at the exact moment the dizziness and looked at the two  
"Is everything alright in here?" He asked. Derek nodded and held Stiles up. "He was feeling sick." The other male said and Peter walked over to the two. The older of the other two liked Stiles. I mean, Page is a nice girl and all, but he wishes that Derek would just get with this kid already. Peter is on the Sterek ship, and wont be getting off any time soon. (xD I’m so sorry I had too)  
The two Hales Guided Stiles to Derek's room and laid him on Derek's bed. At some point peter jokingly said: "So, where are you sleeping? Not with Stiles I hope." Peter laughed and walked out of the room to give the two space, but kept the door open.

 

"Are you okay?" The black-haired boy asked and put a hand on his shoulder. Stiles smiled and nodded slightly. "Well, I think you should get to sleep. I'll be --" Stiles cut him off by grabbing Derek by the arm when he turned too leave. When Derek faced Stiles again, his aura was different. The dark-haired male could literally sense the change.  
Stiles stared at him with vacant, ghostly purple eyes. (like The Enchantress' eyes from suicide squad.) He smiled evilly at the other.  
"Ludus hospitis mei, lupe?"  
[Having fun with my host, wolf?]   
Derek gave Stiles a confused look.   
"Quid dicis, beati ?!"   
[What say you, Hale?!]

 

"Stiles I don't understand your saying"   
The thing occupying Stiles' body, laughed to himself, then spoke again. "Ego non video quomodo posset non ante?"   
[How could I not see it before?]  
The boy giggled softly and put a hand to Derek's temple. Stiles' eyes glowed brighter and he began to produce distorted English.  
"I asked you if you are having fun with my host."  
Derek's eyes widened and backed away slightly. "Host? What does that mean? Stiles, your scaring me." Said boy just smiled sadistically at Derek. "I'm not Stiles."  
Derek's eyes turned a pretty beta yellow, and he growled.

 

"Calm yourself, will you? I'm not some common demon, if that's what your thinking... I am The Grand Alpha's Wolf Spirit. Y’know, with a conscience. My name is Ace."  
Ace smiled sweetly and patted Derek's head. "So, Stiles knows about you?" The dark-haired male asked.  
"Why yes of course. To be honest when he was a child, He thought I was an imaginary friend." Ace said.  
Derek looked so confused. But started to speak once again. "He doesn't still think that, does he?" The dark-haired male asked and tugged at his shirt sleeve.  
"Oh heavens no. Stiles knows now."   
Ace said with a smile. And sat cross legged on Derek's bed. Derek did the same. "So, your Stiles' wolf spirit?"  
The dark haired-male asked. Ace nodded and poked Derek's nose.

 

"Yes SourWolf. Indeed, I am." Ace said and laughed when Derek Punched his arm. He then heard his mother call his name from down the hall. Derek looked towards the hall then back at Ace.  
The Wolf Spirit reverted to Stiles once more.   
Said boy sighed. "I'm sorry about him." He said and laid down. Talia walked into the room, and sat next to Derek.  
"Is everything alright? Peter told me what happened." The women said. Stiles nodded and cuddled up to Derek's pillow and fell asleep.

 

"Mom, can we talk?" Talia smiled and they walked to the hall and closed the door. "Stiles' Wolf Spirit was talking to me. He had a personality. Have you ever heard of someone named Ace?"  
Derek asked. Talia looked surprised, and stayed quiet. After a few minutes, she spoke once again.  
"Acezekiel The Great. A Werewolf who is known to still be active even in death. He is a powerful alpha, who can possess the body of The Grand Alpha. I never thought that he would be in Stiles. Its somewhat surprising, but that boy is full of mysteries." She concluded. Talia hugged her son and began to speak again.

 

"People believe it to be a blessing If the Grand Alpha's wolf spirit communicates with another werewolf, and a beta no less. Your very special Derek." She smiled and patted Derek's head and walked to her room.  
When she was out of sight, Derek decided to go downstairs and go to sleep, wanting to feel refreshed for school the following day.

 

\----- later -----

 

Stiles tossed and turned. The distinct feeling of distress flowed throughout his body. Flashing Images start to randomly appear in his head. Stiles whimpered and grabbed a fist full of Derek's dark sheets.  
The 15 - year old boy started to remember the voices from the Nemeton. Asking for a sacrifice repeatedly.  
Tears streamed down his pale cheeks, which felt more like ice by the second. A dangerous feeling washed over him as a dark aura surrounded his very being.  
Trying hard to taint his soul. It wasn't Ace, he was sure if that. He knew the witty and sarcastic were-spirit through and through. But whatever this was, it wasn't good. At this very moment in time, Stiles wished he didn't open his eyes. For what was towering over him was the very definition of pure evil.  
Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so Much for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \- From Your Resident Stilie Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> -From Your Neighborhood Stilie Hale :p


End file.
